utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tomochika Shibuya
|specialty = electone |track = idol |roommate = Nanami Haruka |original = roommate, unplayable |fandisk = roommate, unplayable |music = does not appear |debut = unplayable |allstar = unplayable |music2 = (unreleased) |units = with Yajima |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Imai Yuka (今井 由香)}} Shibuya Tomochika (渋谷 友千香) is a student in Saotome Academy, sorted into A Class. She is voiced by Imai Yuka (今井 由香). Appearance She has long and wavy burgundy hair with a braided lock on the left. Her eyes are a pinkish-purple, while, in the games, they are initially purple at the top and slowly blend down into pink. She also wears baby pink lipstick. Personality Tomochika is an energetic social butterfly, who is very confident and has no problem making friends, or speaking her mind. Her upbeat personality is reminiscent of Ittoki Otoya's, but she has a tendency to be more intense. She always gives advice to Nanami Haruka when she is troubled and doesn't get too upset when Haruka zones out. History Although she seems to be an important person to the main character, being not only a roommate but also a friend, there hasn't been any information given about her past. In the game, however, it is hinted that she has some type of family issue because she said that she had to leave school due to family problems. Plot Game Original/REPEAT Amazing Aria MUSIC DEBUT Anime Season 1 Tomochika is first seen hugging Nanami,excited over the fact that they were in the same class and sharing a dorm room. Season 2 Tomochika runs into Haruka in the first episode, encouraging her not to be nervous,as Shining Agency was her agency afterall. When asked how the Master Course was, she stated it was really hard and everyday made her head spin. But she wasn't too bothered by this fact, saying that it is the life of the professional and it's normal to have a lot of work. Tomochika is later seen helping Haruka move into her dorm,despite having lots of work to do. When STARISH were preparing for the UtaPri contest against HEAVENS, Tomochika along with Tsukimiya Ringo made costumes for the members of STARISH. Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka She's Haruka's bestfriend, classmate, and roommate. They met at the school's entrance exams. She insists that Haruka calls her Tomo-chan. She has insight to Haruka's feelings and has shown concern for her on multiple accounts. She's loyal and true to Haruka, and served as a pillar of support. They have been inseparable ever since they became classmates. Ittoki Otoya One of Tomochika's classmates in the A class that shares almost the same personality as she does. Unlike the others, Tomochika already hinted of Otoya's feelings for Haruka, but decides to keep it a secret and let Otoya reveal it himself. They're usually together with Haruka hanging out and eating meals. Game Appearance Trivia *She aims to sing, act and become a flawless idol. *She shares her surname, "Shibuya" (渋谷), with the name of a popular shopping district in the Shibuya Ward in Japan, known for being one of the fashion centers of Japan. Gallery Tomochika_shibuya_1.jpg 7131328006726_ynvsqs.jpg urlhTE.png Category:Female Category:Supporting Category:Saotome Academy Category:A Class Student Category:Idol Category:Active Category:Shining Agency Category:Characters